Fallen Angels
by XxXFallenAngelsXxX
Summary: Alexandria was a normal angel, until it all went bad. She became a fallen angel; she had black wings, black hair, strange markings on her face and arms. Her and five others that are just like her are going to try and escape Heaven to the mysterious world below Heaven; Dementa. The horrible Angel Coucil wants all of them dead before the ancient prophecy of Dementa comes true.
1. Chapter 1

I quietly strode through the massive and seemingly never ending forest; it was damp, dark, and _too _quiet for my likes. My black, worn combat boots quietly hit the dark, dirt ground making soft footsteps echo throughout the massive forest. A large full moon hung in the black, star scattered sky, and it illuminated everything in my path; but, as I could see everything much better, I could be seen in the dark forest. I f I fail to maneuver my way through the forest I will certainly die, because I am a _fallen angel_.

I and five other people are making the first attempt to escape this hell called Heaven; all of us look almost exactly alike: black hair, odd colored eyes, strange marks on our faces and arms, and our most distinct feature is our formerly white wings that have turned black. We're different, so why would it matter in Heaven? It plays a major role in Heaven. If you have any imperfection that is a characteristic of a fallen angel you will immediately be de-winged and thrown over the wall that separates Heaven from the world below.

While most of them die from the impact on the ground or from losing too much blood, they populate Dementa; better known as "The City of Fallen Angels" I have to escape from Heaven, or I would have joined the thousands of wingless fallen angels in the world below Heaven. The entire city is literally filled with nothing but fallen angels; people like me.

A line of skyscraper like pine trees stood in a thick line, their needles and branches formed a blanket of green and brown; this is probably the safest place in the forest for me to hide in. I strode toward the massive tree line, and-just to be on the safe side- I spread my massive, black as the night sky, angel wings. Slowly, the pine trees started to engulf me, and the tips of my wings brushed against the rough bark of the pine trees. Silence rung throughout the never ending forest; not a single sound to be heard for miles, and the only sound I could hear was my own heart beating rapidly.

_Crack!_ A large tree branch came whizzing down from a tree, and it slammed into the dirt ground at my feet; it seemed that I was not alone. I looked up, and through the thick needles and branches, I could make out the outline of a shining star. It looked to be strung on a metal chain, and there is only one person I know that has something like that; Ashley. "Alexandria?" A man's voice whispered, "Is that you?" Barely, I could see a dark figure standing on one of the branches in the tree.

Assuming that is was Ashley, I whispered back at the figure "Ashley, is that you?"

"Yes," Ashley whispered, "come up here; I want to show you something." Cautiously, I walked towards the massive pine tree. I scanned the tree's base to see if there were any ridges to climb, and then-in the distance- I heard a man's, deep and raspy voice yelling "Come on, I bet that they already have gotten to the wall!" My chrome colored eyes widened in fear. This voice belonged to Bryce Goodman, one of the members of the wretched Angel Council that is trying to rid Heaven of fallen angels.

"Ashley," I said through clenched teeth, "they're coming." A face emerged out of the darkness; it had stunning, dark brown eyes and black scratch marks on its stunning face; Ashley. His long, black bangs fell into his dark brown eyes, and he starred at me through the thick pine tree. I waved my hand in an effort to make him come down, but with the minor noise I was making Ashley just pressed his finger to his lips and starred at me.

Then, Ashley's face slowly disappeared from the green tree leaves. Rustling emerged from the dead silent forest, and my patience grew thin; if we didn't get to the wall fast, Ashley and I would be killed. I impatiently tapped my booted foot against the dirt ground causing a cloud of dust to spew up from the ground, and Ashley had not come down from the tree yet.

Rustling emerged from the tree Ashley was in, but then a loud snap echoed through the air, and there was a flash of black then a loud thud. Lying on the ground was Ashley, his black wings were half way extended, and his long black hair was sticking up everywhere, it was a bit poufy at the top, and it was spiked in a fan shape in the back. Slowly, I walked towards him,-but as I got remotely close- Ashley flipped his head up from the ground and exclaimed "I'm ok!"

I couldn't help myself from laughing a little at him, and since he did react like that it made it even funnier. Ashley looked at me; his dark, brown eyes were magnificent in the moonlight. His long, black bangs were hiding his left eye; with cat-like reflexes, Ashley hopped up from the dirt ground causing a cloud of dirt to spew up from the ground. "Are you ok?" I asked Ashley while rushing over to him.

Ashley brushed the dirt off of his black, torn skinny jeans and looked up at me; he smiled sweetly, and then said kindly "Yeah, don't worry about me; I'm totally fine." He yanked is black, studded, leather vest and smiled. He strode towards me and lent out his black, fingerless, gloved hand. "Come on," Ashley said sweetly, "let's get out of here before the Angel Council finds us." I placed my black, fingerless, gloved hand in Ashley's. And then I saw it; between two trees was a glowing torch, and in the glow of the fire was a sickening face. Curly, blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and it had perfect everything. The head of the Angel Council, Sydney Toms, was staring directly at us. Her icy blue eyes locked on to my chrome eyes, and a sickening sneer spread across her perfect face.

"I found them!" Sydney screamed, and then she broke out in full sprint towards Ashley and me. Her white dress flowed behind her, and she chucked the burning torch at us. I grasped Ashley's hand, yanked him down towards the ground as the torch sped towards my face. The red and white, burning embers zoomed past my face, nearly swiping my right ear, and the torch flew into the forest behind me. Sydney gaped at me, but then her face was full of hatred and rage; emerging from the forest surrounding us were solders dressed in black long sleeve shirts and black pants, they were armed with bows and arrows, swords, and spears all aimed directly at us.

One of the soldiers stepped out from behind Sydney; he had black hair and icy blue eyes. He was very tall-like Andy and C.C. - and muscular; unlike any of my friends. This was the second in command of Heaven and the Angel Council; Bryce Wailey. He is pure evil and spewing over with hatred for the fallen angels, and the fallen angel Bryce hated the most was Ashley; he had no reason to, but Bryce just hated Ashley for no reason. Perhaps it was because Ashley was extremely good looking and was _nice_, unlike him.

Bryce sneered like Sydney had, and then his deep and raspy voice boomed through the quiet forest "We've finally caught you two," he glared a glare of hatred at Ashley, and then looked back at the both of us, "you're hard creatures to catch, but you're not the smartest either." Ashley leaped up from the ground and released his grip from my hand, and he stood slightly stood in front of me and he was in full defense mode. Slowly and carefully, I began to extend my black wings.

"Your little freaks of nature; you know that?" Bryce lashed. Ashley clenched his fists, and he started to tense up. I surveyed the area surrounding us; full of soldiers, and not a single open space to escape to. We were doomed, there was no way out and I was trapped in an unbreakable ring of angels without an escape route or backup plan.

I stepped forward to where Ashley was, but he shot out his right arm to keep me from going any further. Above us in the sky, something large blocked out the moon's beams; I glanced up at the black sky, and in front of the gleaming moon was a figure. It had large, white wings, long, dirty brown hair, and -even from a great distance- I could see its blue-grey eyes. The angel had hundreds of tiny, glowing balls in her arms. The angel stared down at Ashley and me, and then nodded. I had no clue what the nod meant, but within a split second, she released the blinking balls.

The glowing balls fell quickly from the sky, and then ear shattering booms exploded throughout the forest. Thick, black gas exploded from the balls; then it hit me. They were bombs.

"What the hell!" Sydney yelled. The explosions seemed to be getting closer and closer to Ashley and I, and the thick black smoke was thicker than molasses. Screaming erupted from the smoke. I reached to my right for Ashley, but he wasn't there. Ashley was missing.

I began to panic, and my heart was racing as fast as a humming bird's wings. What if Ashley had been blown to pieces, or even captures during the chaos. Maybe he was stabbed when he lost me, and he's dead. More explosions came from the smoke, and I was franticly searching for Ashley. "Ashley!" I screamed, "Ashley, where are?" I was terrified, because I loved Ashley and if he was dead my life would be so empty without him.

"Watch out!" A man yelled, and then I was slammed to the left and on to the ground. Then, only inches away from where I was standing, a massive explosion went off. My eyes had been squeezed tight, and I was clinging to my savior.

"Retreat all that are living!" The deep and raspy voice of Bryce echoed through the chaotic forest. Moaning and groaning rung through the thick, black smoke. I still hadn't seen the man who saved me and all I could have known it could have been angel. My eyes slowly opened, and staring down at me was the heroic face of Ashley; he had his lean and tanned arms wrapped around me, and he was breathing heavily. Ashley's dark, brown eyes were wide as dinner plates and they were filled with nothing but pure terror.

Ashley sighed, and then yanked me up from the ground and hugged me tightly. Grateful that he was alive, I wrapped my arms around Ashley and rested my head on his bloody shoulder. "I thought you got blown up," I said almost at tears. I was so grateful that Ashley had only escaped with a bloody shoulder and nothing too serious, and I hadn't even checked for any injuries on myself.

Then, the once chaotic forest went completely silent. Not a single breath or heart beat could be heard for miles, with the exception of Ashley and I's. "You two sure took a beating, are you ok?" a kind female voice asked. I opened my eyes expecting to anyone else but _her_. The angel that had dropped the bombs -that nearly killed me- stood at the base of a massive pine tree. She was leaning up against the tree like a bad ass, and she appeared to be angel at a distance; but I could faintly see a grey circle around each of her blue-grey eyes, and the circle appeared to be darkening as the seconds ticked by. Her wings were a murky grey color, and the tank-top she was wearing matched the color of here wings perfectly.

"The name's Emily and making stuff explode is my game," Emily stepped out of the shadows, and she was also wearing skin, tight black jeans. She strode towards Ashley and I, and Ashley released his hug on me and turned to Emily. He looked as if he didn't trust her.

"So, you're the one who made those bombs that almost killed us?" Ashley asked suspiciously.

Emily's eyes darted around, "I didn't mean to _almost_ kill you," she smiled nervously, "I meant to kill the angels. But, you're not dead so that's good!" I got up off of the dirt ground and looked around at the blood stained ground, bodies of the angel soldiers who were blown to chunks lay everywhere around the battleground; some of their heads were missing, or even half of their bodies were completely gone.

I ran my fingers through my long, oddly layered, black hair and I flipped my spikey bangs out of my chrome eyes. Ashley kneeled on the ground next to me; he lifted himself off of the ground, and placed his warm hand on my aching shoulder. My black, leather jacket with ¾ sleeves was the only thing that was keeping me warm; I also had on a pair of skintight, black, skinny jeans and a black tank-top. It was smart to dress like this at night, because we would be barely seen in the dark forest at night.

"From what I see they work pretty well," I said surveying the dead soldiers around me. Their body parts were thrown all over the forest; some guy's arm was in a tree, and a guy's leg was in a stump. I looked back at Emily, and the once grey circles under her eyes were now completely black. "You're a fallen angel, aren't you?"

Emily smiled at me, and then said bleakly "Not really, I've been stuck like this for a few weeks and my wings have stayed this nasty grey color unlike yours; which is the color that they are meant to be by now.

Ashley interrupted our conversation, "Well, if you stay here in Heaven, you will get killed but if you tag along with us you may make it out alive," Ashley said kindly.

Emily looked surprised to hear Ashley's generous offer, and she happily exclaimed "I'd love to get out of this hell! I'll go." Ashley leapt up off of the dirt and blood stained ground, and his shoulder was still bleeding heavily. Emily starred at Ashley's bloody shoulder, and quietly asked "Um, do you need some help with that shoulder?"

Ashley looked down at his bloody shoulder casually and back at Emily. "Why not," Ashley said casually. Emily reached in the back pocket of her black jeans and pulled out a needle and thread and a small cloth, she strode across the body clad forest to Ashley and I. She smiled sweetly at Ashley as she examined his bloody shoulder.

After minutes of dead silence, Emily said blankly "It's just a small cut to a vein, but there's a lot of debris in it," Emily looked up from Ashley's wounded shoulder, and starred at me, "I'll fix it up in no time though." She threaded the needle and began to wipe the blood off of Ashley's shoulder, but the blood kept pouring out of his wounded shoulder. I was staring at the random body parts in the trees around us; blood stained the green leaves, and dripped onto the blood soaked ground.

I looked back at Emily and Ashley to see if she was done stitching Ashley up yet, but the needle lay imbedded in the cork spool and Emily's white cloth was soaked in dark, read blood. "Um," I asked across the open area, "is everything ok?"

Emily looked back at me, and yelled "Yeah, it just is bleeding a little now. I'll be done soon, I swear." I was suspicious about why it was taking so long to have Ashley fixed, and-by what I saw- his injury wasn't that bad. It was just a small cut that had gotten to his vein, and small bits of debris; that was it. I looked back at the dismembered leg that was caught in the tree's limbs; blood dripped out of where the knee should have been and it made a small puddle on the ground.

I was bored out of my mind, and this "small injury" was taking forever to repair. A long stick sat propped up against the tree with the leg in it, and I wondered how the stick survived the bombing because all of the angels hadn't.

I walked to the base of the small, oak tree where the stick was propped up against; it was doused with blood and the top end was broken off and it looked almost like a spear. Blood ran down it like rain drops, and I grabbed the blood smeared bottom of the stick. Above me hung a disembodied leg, it was mangled, and had blood dripping down from where its knee cap should have been. With the stick grasped tightly in my hand, I raised it over my head and poked the calf of the blood splattered leg.

The leg rolled out from its place in the mangled tree branches, it knocked out some of the small twigs, and rocketed towards my face. My shoulders were pressed back and the back of my black, leather jacket there was a gap between my pale back and my jacket. As the leg hurdled towards me I took a small step forwards thinking that I could dodge the falling leg; I was horribly wrong. Within the blink of an eye, I felt something running down my spine and was making the black tank-top I had been wearing wet, and it clang to my body. I was _horrified, _because I knew what was in between my jacket and back.

I squeezed my eyes shut and turned my head to the right to see if I was right; and I was. A foot was sticking out of my jacket, and I was facing its hairy leg companion. The look of pure disgust spread upon my face, and I turned around to be facing Ashley and Emily starring directly at me. Ashley's shoulder was stitched up with black thread, and Emily held a dark red rag in her red stained hand.

"Get it off me!" I screamed. I bounced around throwing my arms up in the air, and I was shouting the exact same thing over and over; "Get it off me!" Emily stood in the same spot she had been since I turned around, but then she looked to be holding back hysterical laughter; but Ashley-who was right next to her- was in laughing hysteria. He was doubled over laughing his heart out, and neither of them looked like they were going to help me anytime soon.

I stopped having a spasm, took a deep breath, and took one of my jacket sleeves off and cringed. The leg plopped on the dirt ground with a disgusting thud. Emily burst out laughing alongside Ashley; she crippled over and thudded on the ground causing a dirt pile to spew up.

Then she looked at me like a deer caught in headlights. "I'm so sorry, but I have to go," Emily stood up from the ground, and began to walk backwards, "I know that I said that I would go with you. But, I really have to stay," Emily stepped over a body, and was nearly submerged in the tall pine trees, "I'll come down as soon as I can! I swear!" Then she was gone.

Ashley looked at me, and he had a confused look on his face. Ashley asked vaguely "I wonder what that was all about?" He looked at me, and then grinned "You have blood in your hair, you know that?" Ashley raised a black gloved finger at my hair, and my hand darted up trying to feel where it was. A small droplet of dark red rolled down my pointed down nose, and plopped off of its tip. My eyes darted up to see my black, choppy layered, angled bangs were doused in blood. As the blood droplets rolled down my face, I frowned at them and whipped them off with my leather jacket sleeve.

Ashley strode across the forest, and his arms were wide open. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his body, my head lay on his shoulder and I starred up at his face with a smile on mine. "Your body makes you sexy, your smile makes you pretty, but your personality is what makes you beautiful," Ashley whispered, "Don't ever change anything about yourself; _ever_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about not updating in forever, I forgot to. So I will be updating from now on.**

* * *

Ashley and I walked through the tree covered forest; he had his right arm around my shoulders, and he pulled me close to his body. The forest was dead silent, and not even when Ashley or I's feet stepped onto the ground did a noise erupt. The bright moon shone brightly over our heads, but down below on the forest floor it was dark as my wings. "Ashley," I whispered, "do you think we'll make it to the wall? Or even over the wall?"

Ashley looked at me with his striking, dark brown eyes, and he whispered as I did "I don't know, but we can always hope." He stopped walking as did I; Ashley grabbed my shoulders and ran his hands through my black, layered, and soft curled hair. "Take back what I said before," he pressed his forehead against mine, "your beautiful all around."

He planted a gentle kiss on my warm lips, and I closed my chrome eyes and savored the moment. Ashley's hands moved to under my chin, and softly lifted my head up. Warm thumbs brushed my cheeks, and it brought serenity upon me. Then, as I was about to be totally and completely calm, Ashley pulled away from me. I stood with my eyes closed and lips parted; I looked so stupid. I opened my eyes that had a black ring around them, and looked at Ashley. He was looking up at the black, star scattered sky, and he was staring up at something but I didn't know what it was.

I quietly walked up behind Ashley, and then placed my hand on his right shoulder. He never flinched-which surprised me- and Ashley seemed to be in some sort of trance. Quietly, I whispered in his ear "Ashley, are you alright?" but Ashley never replied to me. My eyes darted up to what Ashley was staring up in the black sky, but I expected something to be there, there was nothing. Only thousands of shining stars lit the night sky.

"Ashley?" I asked again, but Ashley just starred at the sky. I began to worry, and I asked again "Ashley?" Ashley continued to stare up at the brightly lit dark sky, and his dark brown eyes seemed cold and lifeless as they stared up into the sky.

I took my hand off of Ashley's shoulder, and look of horror stuck on my face. He wasn't responding to anything that I was saying and Ashley was just staring up into the sky; and there was nothing in the sky to look at. Then, Ashley broke his gaze from the sky and pressed his palm against his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut. Ashley looked to be in horrible pain, and he quietly moaned in pain. Slowly, I got nearer to him; Ashley was still pressing his palm against his forehead when I asked him in a soothing voice "Ashley, are you ok?"

Seconds went by, and Ashley had not responded. But then, he stopped pressing his palm against his forehead and looked at me; Ashley smiled, and then said "I'm fine, don't worry."

He strode across the barren patch of dirt towards me, Ashley smiled sweetly and put his right arm around my shoulder and then kissed my cheek. "Don't worry," Ashley whispered into my ear. He walked a few feet in front of me, and then looked back at me and smiled. Ashley gestured for me to come on, and I quickly caught up with him.

Ashley kept striding through the forest and that made it really difficult to keep up with him. As I was walking side by side with Ashley he slung his arm over my shoulders and pulled me close to his body; he smiled at me like everything was ok, but deep down I knew he was hiding something.

We trudged through the dark, quite forest, neither Ashley or I said a word to each other. Well, until we came to a small clearing of trees and a dark figure with massive, black wings was perched on a high branch in a maple tree. The figure was sitting on its toes and staring directly at us; I could see two striking and piercing amber eyes. I could tell the figure was a man by how massive it was, because it looked to be about six feet and two inches tall.

Ashley stopped walking forward and starred at the man in the trees, but I continued forward because I knew who it was; C.C., my best friend. I approached the tree with no fear, because I knew who was up in the tree. "C.C.," I said to the figure, "come on. It's me and Ashley." The tree rustled, and the dark figure began to slowly climb down the tree. But, a loud snap exploded through the air and the strange and deep voice of C.C. yelled "Fuck!"

Hanging from a high tree branch was C.C.; he had tight skinny jeans on, black cowboy boots, and no shirt; typical C.C. attire. His wild, long, black hair was standing up strait on top of his head and it gave his head the appearance of black fire. C.C. swung his legs back and forth while he was trying to get back on the tree branch, and I had to hold in my laughter.

"C.C.," I said ready to burst out laughing, "You know you have wings right?" C.C. looked back at me; once you got a look at C.C. you would understand why we were so different. His face white-which is _a lot_ lighter than the rest of his body- he had long, black tear markings coming out from each side of his eyes which were blacked out as well, and he had a long black tear on his upper cheeks near his nose that extended down to his black lips. C.C. wore a black and white bandana that covered his fore head, and it made his eyes stand out even more.

He narrowed his eyes at me, but he was still smiling and laughing, and C.C. said "Shut up," in a playful tone. "Screw it," C.C. said in his usual playful tone, and he let go of the tree branch. But, as he was falling, he didn't extend his wings so he smacked against the ground face first.

Quickly, C.C. leaped up from the ground and smiled at me. I walked across the open patch of grass and dirt to C.C., and Ashley tagged along behind me. "You made it!" C.C. exclaimed and threw his charcoaled arms in the air; C.C.'s arms look like they literally were burned to charcoal black and small patches of his natural tan skin tone shows through. He was the most affected form the changing process out of all six of us; from the neck down he is completely charcoal black with patches showing his skin.

He ran in towards me for a hug, and when he got to me, C.C. flung his arms around me and shook me back and forth until I was dizzy. "I heard I loud explosion and I thought you both were goners," C.C. said happily, he released me from his death hug and I gasped for air. I laughed kindly while C.C. and Ashley had a bro hug, and C.C. looked relived to see the both of us were still alive.

"Everyone else went ahead because they thought you were dead, but I stayed just in case," C.C. smiled. Ashley joined me by my side as did C.C., and C.C. put his arm around me. We started walking forward and the entire world seemed dead silent, nobody made a sound, until Ashley asked C.C, "Do you know how much further ahead the wall is from here?"

C.C. replied "I have no idea." We kept walking and chatting, and it seemed like an eternity until three dark figures loomed in the distance. One was extremely tall, it was hiding behind a tall pine tree, and it had long, spiked at the tips, black hair that was flipped to the right side and looked like a mane. He peered out from the tree, but quickly poked his head behind the tree. Another figure was sitting behind a small bush, and the tips of its black wings were sticking out from the top of the bush. The last figure was pressed up against the stone wall, he was shorter than the other ones, his hair was shoulder length and black and the back was spiked up into small spikes. It had glowing white skin that was stripped horizontally and across his face-where his eyes were- was a long, black stripe, and his lips were completely black; like C.C.'s.

I knew exactly who it was, so I stepped forward and said dully "You guys suck at hiding, and I mean like _really_ bad." The taller figure stepped out from the tree and stepped into the moon light, and I could easily see that his eyes looked as if there were huge and long, black eyelashes all around his gorgeous blue eyes, extending down from the middle of his eyes was a long, black line that went to his upper jaw, and a line intersected with it on his cheek. His chest was covered in black, and his arms were only patched in black spots.

For me, I have the elongated and thick looking eyelashes around my eyes like Andy, but there is a long, black scratch looking thing going through my eye from top to bottom ending around my upper jaw and it extends past my eye brow. My arms are covered in black stitches and scratch marks.

"Were we really that bad?" He had an extremely deep voice that rung through the forest.

"Yes Andy," I pointed at Jinxx, "and Jinxx was the worst." Andy looked behind him and Jinxx was still pressed up against the stone wall. The figure behind the bush stood up, and he extended his wings slowly and carefully.

"I thought you didn't make it," Jake said from the shadows, "we told C.C. to give up waiting for you but I'm glad he stayed." Jake stepped into the moonlight with Andy, and around his green doe eyes were multiple, long, black extended tears. He smiled shyly at us, but then turned around and signaled Jinxx to come and join them. Jinxx walked away from the stone wall and into the moon light; he looked nervous.

"We need to get out of here as quickly as we can," I said seriously, "the angels came but their troops got bombed so the remaining one retreated; what makes anyone think that they won't come back with even more troops?" Everyone looked around at each other, and we formed a circle. I looked at the stone wall in front of me; it seemed to be about forty feet tall, made of stone, and-to my guess-wired with alarms.

Ashley spoke quietly "We all need to climb to the top of the wall, and once we get up there the alarms will go off once we jump or get to the top. So we need to jump immediately if the alarms go off, and we can't fly because we would all be shot down one by one if we tried to fly over."

I looked up at the cloudless sky and stared at the silvery moon; I sighed, knowing I would finally leave this hell. A warm arm crept around my shoulders and pulled me close to the left next to Ashley, so I felt much more relaxed being close to Ashley. "Are we clear?" Ashley asked everyone kindly. A series of "Yup," and "Yeah," followed. The circle dispersed, and before I knew it Ashley and I were alone; he looked at me sweetly, and his dark brown eyes burrowed into my emotions.

I smiled at him, and Ashley's hand pulled my head close to his. Ashley's soft and warm lips touched mine and warmed them instantly of their numbness; I closed my chrome eyes and relaxed some. "I'll love you no matter what happens when we leave," Ashley said romantically, and then Ashley planted another kiss on my cheek and I opened my eyes.

C.C. was sitting on a rock behind Ashley smiling happily at us; he had always thought the idea of Ashley and I together was the greatest thing in the world, and actually he was the one who introduced us eight years ago. I was his best girl-friend and Ashley was his best guy-friend, and in his eyes we were perfect.

Ashley walked off to talk to Andy, Jake, and Jinxx, so I took it upon myself to sit on the fresh stump next to C.C. I thanked C.C. by saying kindly "Thanks for introducing Ashley to me all those years ago; now it means the world to me." I turned myself so I'd be facing C.C., and I wrapped my arms around his torso and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I knew you two would be perfect," C.C. said while wrapping one arm around my waist.

"Dude, you know _everything_," I said sarcastically. C.C. laughed, and gave me a quick _friendly_ kiss on the cheek. I stood up from the stump, and announced "I think we should leave now."

I made my way to Ashley, and then we made our way through the bushes and trees to the stone wall; everyone followed behind like baby ducks! Ashley put his gloved hand on the cold wall and so alarms or sensors or traps went off, Ashley said dully "Well, I guess that the alarms will go off at the top."

"Well duh," Jinxx said jokingly in his natural nasally voice, "I was pressed up against it a few minutes ago." Jinxx chuckled to himself, and then averted his attention back to the wall.

I grasped one of the protruding rocks and pulled myself up, and then I stuck one of my feet into a crevasse and stood up strait on the wall. I repeated the process all the way up the wall, up until I reached the jagged top of the stone wall. Then, the rocks from beneath me started to giveaway and my feet were dangling forty feet in the air.

I felt around on the wall for a crevasse or a protruding rock, and my foot hit something hard and protruding on the wall. So, I put my right foot on it and pulled myself up onto the top of the wall, but I expected there to be loud sirens and alarms indicating that I gotten to the top; it was dead silent. "Come on guys," I yelled down to them, "the sirens won't go off until we jump off."

Each of the five guys chose a place on the wall and began to scale it up to me, and once everyone was up to the top I began to feel extremely nervous. Of course, Ashley was standing next to me, and he lent out his hand to calm me. I took it without thinking twice. I took a deep breath and looked down to the abyss below; a red film of clouds blocked my vision, but I could barely make out a city in ruins. It looked to be a five thousand mile drop strait down, and my knees began to shake violently and my grip on Ashley's had become a death grip.

"On the count of three. . . . One. . . . Two. . . . Three!" I shouted, closed my eyes and leaped off of the stone wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Loud sirens screamed through the air, and my grip on Ashley was released. The wind whipped at my face and my hair went wild in the whipping air; my vision faded as the wind whipped at my eyes. Screaming formed around me, and shouts of "Oh god!" and random, creative interjections.

I tucked my arms in and pulled my black wings close to my back, and then put all my weight on my left side; I flipped over and all I saw were the thin, red clouds. None of my companions were around me, and they were all lost in the maze of clouds in the sky.

All around me heat started to build up as I fell towards the crumbling city, trails of red, orange, and white engulfed me and a trail of black smoke followed not so far behind me. Without my knowing I had flipped over and was facing the crumbling city, but I couldn't see anything very well because I had been engulfed in flames.

The clouds became thinner and thinner, and then with a massive _boom_ I broke through the cloud barrier and the sound barrier. I hurdled towards the ground; the crumbling skyscrapers neared towards me, and loud, sonic booms exploded through the air. Then I picked up speed. Skyscrapers seemed massive when I hurdled past-and through-them. One skyscraper popped out of nowhere, and I slammed through the already broken window panels and through the empty office floor. Glass shattered everywhere, and I felt a sharp pain on my forehead. I exploded out the other side of the office building, and the streets were empty; not a soul seemed to be in the city.

Two more sonic booms exploded near me, and the air began to be polluted with thick, black smoke. I was blind and the fact of not being able to see where you were hurdling uncontrollably didn't help at all. Then, as the smoke cleared some, the hard, black ground was at the most two inches from my face.

I slammed into the ground with such a sonic boom the entire world shook, and loud crumbling noises rung through the sullen city. The black ground spewed up from around me, and it felt as if the ground had caved in on me. Crackling noises from fires surrounded me, and heat engulfed me.

My eyes were squeezed shut and I slowly opened my eyes, and I was engulfed in a pit of darkness and fire. The ground had formed a large crater around me that was about six feet deep and small embers were inside of it with me. Everything ached on me, but I managed to push myself up off the black ground with me hands.

All around me was a city in ruins, and not a soul was around. More sonic booms filled the air, so I looked up and saw the circle of energy that the comet had left once it broke the sound barrier. The comet sped down the land and slammed not so far off in the distance; debris was flung up by its impact of the ground.

I made my way to the side of the crater and scaled the wall to the black ground waiting above, and there was still absolutely no people in the city still.

I looked around and I saw some familiar faces; Jake was walking towards me from the massive crater had had made; Andy was climbing out of his crater; Jinxx was standing in the center of our entire crater circle, and Ashley and C.C. were nowhere to be found. I began to panic that neither of them had made it down, or that they had died on contact—because I knew that it really hurt when you made impact to the ground, trust me.

But, as my anxiety level reached their highest, C.C. and Ashley emerged from behind two buildings off in the distance. We all seemed to be commanded to go to the center of our circle where Jinxx had been standing, and to just wait for _something_ to happen. All six of us huddled into a small circle in the center of our ring of craters; with Andy to my right and Ashley to my left I still felt worried.

Then everything went eerily quiet, the fires stopped crackling, and the only sound that could be heard for miles was all of our deep breathing. My hands were at my sides, and I felt a warm hand be put into mine; I didn't care whose hand it was, but I clenched it not daring to let go anytime soon.

Rustling and sounds of feet crunching the debris on the ground quietly emerged from around us, and I said quietly enough so that our group could hear "Guys," I nervously croaked out, "I don't think we're alone."

People with black marked faces emerged from behind buildings and piles of rubble from the collapsed buildings, some of them seemed frightened like they hadn't seen six people fall from the sky and some were looking joyfully at us. They wore tattered clothing that was covered in black ash, and some looked like they hadn't bathed in years; this place was gross.

They all slowly and cautiously made their way around us to make a thick crowd around us; they whispered things to each other, and I was able to make out only a few things "Do you think it's really them?" and "The Saviors have come!" and "We are saved!"

I was confused, who were the Saviors? Surely I wasn't who they were talking about, because I am _not_ a savior what so ever. Then, the sea of people parted down the center, and an old woman wearing a dark, blue cloak hobbled down the center. She was small, wrinkled and fairly scary looking, but she made her way all by herself to us.

She surveyed us with her beady, grey eyes, and then spoke shakily "It is the Saviors; they have come to bring our world out of its darkness." I was stunned at what she said, because none of us were saviors and we just wanted to escape Heaven and live normal lives, not have to bring a world out of darkness.

The old woman looked at all of us and surveyed us again, and then spoke to no one "Six, black winged people will fall from Heaven; there would be five men and one woman. Every person would have a specific role," she pointed to Andy and said "You are The Prophet," and then to Jake, "The Mourner," and then to C.C., "The Destroyer," then to Jinxx, "The Mystic," then to Ashley, "The Deviant ," and finally she narrowed her beady, grey eyes even more at me, and said in an astonished voice "The Savior."

She continued to preach, "The Savior is the one to pull us out of the darkness, and is to destroy the Evil Angel," She turned to the ever growing crowd of people, and she yelled so all of the people could hear "Dementa, we have our Saviors!"

Evil Angel? The Savior? Me? This couldn't be right; I was hallucinating. I had to be dreaming or something of that nature, because this isn't real! Or is it?

I felt so confused as the massive crowd of wingless fallen angels clapped and cheered, and everyone's strange eyes were on me; everyone looked at me as if I was expected to give some sort of acceptance speech or something. Thousands of oddly colored eyes stared at us, some were bursting with tears of joy and others were ecstatic about us being here.

It didn't feel right here, and with all of the eyes on me it made me feel even more uncomfortable. The people were expecting so much out of us-and me in particular-that couldn't be fulfilled. But, when I thought the old woman was finished speaking, she started to talk about scary things "With the arrival of the Saviors, it has been foretold that they will bring a great and bloody war with them. The white-winged monsters will come for them and will not stop until all of them are gone," she paused, and looked back at me, "but we know our Savior can protect us." The crowd kept clapping.

Slowly, I began to back away, and my breathing became rapid. I said gasping for air "I'm sorry, but I'm not your Savior. I don't mean to disappoint you, but. . ." Quickly, I spun around-making my hair whip Jinxx in the face-and began to run away. I had no clue where I was going, and I didn't really care; all I wanted to do was get out of there, and get away from all the people I would disappoint.

The black dirt was kicked up by my sprinting feet, and it left a trail of black behind me. I closed my eyes when I attempted to penetrate the massive crowd; I stuck my hands out in front of me, and just pushed people out of the way if they didn't move quickly enough. I shoved people out of my way and onto the ground as I made my way the thick crowd and it felt that the crowd would never end.

I opened my eyes to the crowd thinning out, and the people became more and more scarce. I had no clue why I even started running and I had no clue of my destination, but inside I just had a feeling I needed to get somewhere away from the crowd; all I needed really was some alone time.

The crumbling, tall buildings stopped emerging from the ground and the people stopped coming all together; I was alone. I kept walking on to my unknown destination, I tilted my head back and closed my eyes, and a solemn sigh escaped my lips.

Green grass sprouted from the ground in the distance and old (like thousands of year's old) ash trees seemed to spring up out of the ground, and their leaves were a murky, green color. I kept walking into the tree filled path, and occasionally I would glance up at the black, night sky to see if anyone was coming for me.

The trees began to thicken, and barely any moon light could be seen through the thick branches and leaves of the ash trees. Not a sound could be heard in the forest, it felt so serene and peaceful, but the last time I was relaxed I got attacked by angels, and that was not fun.

My boots snapped the small, fallen twigs on the black, dirt ground, and the minuscule sound echoed through the empty forest. I raised my arms behind my head and took a deep breath and closed my eyes; I kept walking on like this.

It seemed like forever, as if I had been walking through this forest my entire life, and I didn't want to stop.

But, as I had been walking for a while, I was suddenly compelled to open my chrome eyes. The dark forest flooded into my vision, moonlight peaked through the trees, and directly in front of me was a small, deteriorating shack; it was one story and extremely small, it seemed to be only one room. An eerie feeling swept over me and curiosity engaged me to step forward to the shack, and the rotting door was halfway open letting a beam of light into the single room; the entire left side of the room was illuminated, and it appeared to be completely empty.

Carefully and slowly, I opened the wooden door and a loud creek filled the air. I peered my head into the shack; it was completely empty, except for a large, red blanket that was crumpled up in the back right corner. It didn't look disgusting—unlike the rest of the structure. Another loud creek filled the air when my black boot stepped on the sturdy floor board, and I slowly made my way into the shack.

Light peeked through the cracks in the wood, and it made tiny dots on the dark floor. I made my way across the wooden floor and plopped down on the red blanket, the air was cool and calm, and I started to tense up waiting for something to happen.

It felt like I was being watched and I just knew something would happen, something bad, maybe the angels. I was being hunted down by them and I was wanted dead in Heaven, and why wouldn't they follow us down to Dementa and hunt us down here?

I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them; I slowly began to be paranoid with every small sound I heard, and I began to be extremely anxious. Barely audible footsteps pounded just outside the cabin, my eyes widened in fear, and my body tensed up.

I squeezed my eyes shut knowing I was about to be murdered by the angels who were just outside my hiding place, and the door slowly creaked open. Moonlight shone on my eyes causing them to twitch, and I was awaiting death and the staggering pain that it would bring. But, I was expecting the snide voice of Sydney or someone like her, the voice was sweet and soothing it said "There you are," I opened my eyes, "I've been looking all over for you." Ashley crouched in front of me and his eyes were shining in the dark light.

Ashley lent out his gloved hand, and he expected to pull me up from the ground I just held it. He placed his other hand over mine, and said sweetly "I won't make you leave, you can go whenever you want to." I didn't respond but I looked down shyly, and Ashley sat down on my next to me. I rested my head on Ashley's left shoulder, and I stared up at him.

He turned his head to me and planted a kiss on my forehead. I scooted closer to Ashley, and basically I was laying on him. My eyes began to feel heavier and heavier on my face, and I slowly relaxed more and more. Ashley's arm was thrown across my shoulders and it pulled me closer to him, slowly my eyes shut and I began to fall into the depths of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunlight beamed through the cracks and holes in the shack, and one of the warm beams hit me directly in my closed eyes. The air was fairly cool and gentle breezes would occasionally go through the cabin; I felt warm despite the cool air.

My eyes slowly opened.

My head was lying on a warm, bony, comforting surface; also my left arm was thrown across the surface. I relaxed for a moment, taking in the few moments of peace I would have in my hectic life, then I peered down and saw that I was lying on lightly tanned skin, and it had few black scratches on it—Ashley. His hand was on my back and it was pushing me closer to his body, but I was already pressed up against him with my head lying on his bare chest.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Ashley said sweetly, and then kissed the back of my head. Only then did I realize there was a blanket over us, and something a bit more important, I was only in my bra and underwear.

But, I really didn't care because I've woken up in worse situations; much worse. I turned my body around to be facing Ashley, he was propping himself up by his right arm. Ashley smiled warmly at me, and then he kissed my forehead. "Hey there, handsome," I replied sweetly. He laughed quietly to himself, and then rested his head against the wooden wall.

Ashley put his free hand on the back of my head and gently rubbed it, he said smiling "That was the greatest night of my life," he pulled my head up to his lips; Ashley sweetly kissed my head and said "I love you so much." I didn't remember a thing from last night, but I just played along. From when I almost fell asleep to when I had woken up was a complete blank.

Ashley sat up and I lifted my head off of his chest, he held the back of my head, and then said in the most soothing tone I had ever heard from a person "How about we get dressed and go back to the city," and then he ruined the moment by saying "because I bet everyone thinks we got killed or something." I smiled and chuckled to myself, and then another cool breeze swept through the shack.

I got up from the cold, hard, wooden floor; my clothes were thrown all about the shack, one of my boots was in the front right corner and god knows where my other shoe went. My back was so stiff and it felt like it had been a pretzel at one point, I raised my arms above my head, my fingertips brushed the ceiling, and stretched; I let out a long sigh. We got dressed, and Ashley pranced to the door.

The door squeaked behind me, and Ashley jumped down from the raised platform. He walked to me, small twigs snapped under his feet, and the noise echoed throughout the silent forest. I began to walk away from Ashley, but I felt a secure arm placed around my shoulders and it pulled me into a warm body. "Where do you think you're going without me?" Ashley joked, I looked up at him, and Ashley was smiling ear to ear. "Just wait till you see this sanctuary they have built," Ashley said excitedly, "it was built just for us."

"Really?" I asked quietly, the air around us was cool and the green leaves above us changed colors right before my eyes. To my right a large, old, seemingly dead, dark ash tree loomed in the shadows, it had hundreds of green leaves protruding from its dead branches.

Ashley lifted his arm from around my shoulders, and I kept walking through the dark forest. My feet snapped tiny twigs and crunched brown, fallen leaves, but with all of the serenity around me I could feel inside me that something was wrong; very wrong. I looked to my left—where Ashley should have been—and there was absolutely nothing next to me. That was strange, even for Ashley.

I looked back behind me, and standing in a small clearing in between two massive, ash trees Ashley stood staring intently at the sky; his gaze was not typical for him, it was too serious and controlled. His eyes were blank, and his face was tense; as if he were in horrid pain that was unimaginable. Slowly and carefully I crept back to Ashley, and I softly and comfortingly asked "Ashley?" He kept intently staring at the blue, cloudless sky.

"Ashley?" I asked again. His gaze was not broken. Ashley's arms looked to be glued to his sides, his legs were glued together, and he was glued to the black ground. He tightened his jaw and let out a small, barely audible yelp of severe pain.

"Ashley," I said loudly, "Ashley Abrockett! Can you hear me?" He remained still, and I quickly walked over to him. "Ashley Abrockett!" I yelled and then I proceeded to wave my right hand in front of his face, "Mr. Ashley Abrockett! Dementa to Ashley, can you hear me?"

Suddenly, life flooded into Ashley's dark brown eyes, and he took a short, deep breath of relief. He hunched over with his hands on his knees, Ashley was breathing heavily and looked to be in distress; his breaths were rapid and short. Quickly, I ran over to Ashley's side, he was gasping for air violently and shaking out of control.

His dark, eyes were filled with pain that he could not express in a possible way. I did something you should never do; act first, think later.

I sprinted to Ashley's side and wrapped my arms around his upper stomach, wrapped my hands into a fist, and quickly and strongly jerked my fist back towards me and went up. Ashley jerked back and was standing up in front of me, he was still gasping like he was choking on something, and so I jerked my fist back and up into his upper stomach. I repeated this process over and over again and it seemed hopeless, but as I jerked my hand back once again, Ashley burped _very loudly_ and out of his mouth flew a dainty, yellow butterfly.

It flew away into the forest, and Ashley and I's eyes followed it until it was out of sight. "You saw that butterfly come out of your mouth too, right?" I asked very confused.

"Yes," Ashley said very confused as well, "how did that get in my mouth?" I un-wrapped my arms from around Ashley's waist, and he turned to face me.

"I suggest that you keep your mouth shut," I said in a cocky tone, "just in case you swallow another butterfly." Ashley laughed sweetly, and we started to walk through the slowly brightening forest. Warm daylight flooded the dark forest, and it gave us a path to maneuver the massive forest.

We walked through the brush, the bushes, and the light became for concentrated and the plants and trees started to thin out. I pushed the low hanging braches from the overhanging ash trees, my combat boots and Ashley's black, cowboy boots crunched the dead leaves and snapped the tiny twigs that were thrown all over the black, dirt ground.

Then, the trees and plants stopped coming, and looming not-so-far in the distance was a massive city in ruins. The buildings were crumbling, some were cut in half, and some were completely imitated; Dementa, the place I would have to call home. Small shacks were scarce among the barren land, and small portions of crops were growing outside of the tiny homes in the poor soil.

Citizen stared intently at us as Ashley and I would pass by their huts made of stone or wood, some snarled when I made eye contact and some smiled and bounced with joy. The houses and buildings soon engulfed us; tall, crumbling, skyscrapers loomed over us looking as if they would fall.

A hand was suddenly placed in mine, and all around Ashley and I people were busy preparing fruit in their fruit stands, kids were running around laughing, and vendors were trying to compromise a price with the customer. Sunlight beat down on the bustling market, people were shouting, but it felt just as peaceful as being in the forest alone.

"Hey," Ashley said surprised, "where is your mom?" I was confused; Ashley knew both of my parents were dead. Ashley let go of my hand, and I looked to my right.

Ashley was holding a little girl, she looked to be about three years-old, and she had curly red hair, and was absolutely adorable. She giggled sweetly and threw her arms around Ashley and yelled "Daddy!" That was strange; because I'm pretty sure Ashley has never met this little girl before in his life.

"Lucy!" A frazzled sounding woman shouted as she ran towards us; her long, dark brown hair was in a bun above her head, her long blue coat swayed at her thighs that were covered with old, dark jeans. "Lucy, honey, that's not Daddy." The woman quickly whisked away the little girl from Ashley's arms, and smiled warmly.

"Thank you," she said kindly, "if she hadn't grabbed on to you who knows where she would have ran off to." Then, without another word she sauntered back to the market place with Lucy in her arms, but Lucy waved her stubby, little hand at us.

I giggled "Are we ever going to find the guys or what, Daddy."

Ashley smacked the back of my head playfully, and he said "Shut-up." He laughed, and said kindly "They're at this little sanctuary-thing just for us, and it's just down this street." Ashley pointed down the busy street filled with people and stands of food and cloths, at the very end of the street was a huge, stone castle-like structure with massive wooden door in the front; no windows were on the structure.

"Come on," Ashley said playfully, "I'll race you there!" Then he broke out in full sprint, the cool breeze whipped his black hair back. Being extremely competitive, I broke out into full sprint after Ashley.

The cool wind whipped at my face and whipped my black hair out from my face, my wings were tightly pressed against my back and my black feathers ruffled in the wind, and Ashley became closer and closer to me. He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled deviously, and then he began to run even faster; so I ran faster. People would pop out of nowhere and it would make me swerve all in different directions, and soon after that I lost sight of Ashley.

I continued to run faster and faster, with a smile on my face I shoved my through the crowd of people, and I wondered where Ashley was—did he make it to the sanctuary already or was he far behind me? Then, out of the blue, the sanctuary popped was directly in front of me. Grey, concrete steps lined the front of the building, and they were completely empty. I smiled sinisterly, and then sprinted to the steps of the sanctuary.

Quickly the building neared, and then I was standing directly in front of the concrete steps leading to the wooden double-doors. I smiled, and then exclaimed "I win!" loud enough for everyone to hear. Then, I plopped down on the first concrete step, crossed my legs, and leaned back on the other steps of the sanctuary. With my hands relaxing in my lap, I leaned my head back on the steps and closed my eyes; a sigh of relaxation escaped my lips.

My head slowly cleared of its thoughts and all of the worries that clouded my mind faded like smoke. Soft footsteps quickly approached me, and they grew louder and louder as the seconds went by; I just kept my eyes closed and my head back not giving a damn. For all I know it could have been Sydney or Bryce, but it wasn't—it was the complete opposite.

The person approached me and sat down on the step next to me. An arm wrapped around my thin waist and pulled me to the right, I opened my eyes and looking down upon me were two striking dark brown eyes framed by obsidian circles around his eyes; a beautiful smile was directly under his eyes. "So," he asked sweetly, "did I win?"

I immediately I recognized it was Ashley, and I laughed "Not even close, Abrockett." Ashley giggled adorably at me, and then jumped up. He lent out his gloved hand for me to take, but my arms were _too tired_ to move. "Aw," I whined, "I'm too tired."

A smug look spread across Ashley's face, and without a single word he shot his arms out and grabbed me by my waist; he hoisted me off the ground and onto my feet, and I was pressed up against Ashley. "Are you too tired for a piggy-back ride?" He asked playfully.

I said bluntly "Nobody is _ever_ too tired for a piggy-back ride!" Ashley laughed, and then bent over for me to hop on his back. I held onto his shoulders, placed myself behind him, and I sprung from the ground onto Ashley's back—quickly I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep from falling off. He leaned back a bit like he was falling but quickly regained balance; he grabbed onto my legs, and started to sprint up the stairs. "Go! Go! Go!" I chanted into his ear, and I rested my chin on his shoulder.

Ashley sprinted up the countless number of stairs up to the doors, and when we were standing in front of the heavy, wooden doors I noticed that the doors had no knobs or handles. But, Ashley just kicked the door three times and a very familiar voice asked in a girly tone, "Who is it?

"C.C.," I said smiling, "you know who the fuck it is." And in the blink of an eye the door on the right swung open, and standing in the door way with the biggest smile on his face was C.C.

"Hey!" He said happily, "You're back!" C.C. was ecstatic to see me, and his amber eyes lit up when they met my chrome ones. Ashley walked through the wooden door and stopped just past C.C., but suddenly I hoped off his back and landed on the white, marble floor and threw my leather jacket off into a corner so I would just be wearing my black tank-top. The massive room was entirely painted like a black and grey forest in fog, and on the back wall of the room was a slightly raised, circle platform and painted on the back wall looked to be a story.

My eyes were locked onto the mural on the wall; it was painted with people with black or white or no wings in a destroyed world. Buildings were crumbling all around the mural, the white winged people held whips in their hands and they had the wingless people cornered, and the ground was a murky, dark grey color and every open space was covered with a blazing fire.

I unintentionally started to walk away from Ashley and C.C. and towards the giant mural on the back wall, and even though I had no idea that I was walking everyone in the sanctuary was staring intently at me. Andy and a black haired girl with aqua ends and she had two light circles around her eyes that looked like she was wearing makeup on her top lid, and they were laying curled up on a large, dark brown wooden bench, and both of their light, blue eyes were locked on to me. Jinxx sat in a corner and had his arm around a short, thin girl who looked to be wearing makeup on her eyes, but she didn't, and she had glowing skin—like Jinxx—and both of their eyes were locked onto me; Jake and a tall, beautiful girl with a long mane of dark hair around her dark brown eyes were two light circles that almost looked like she was wearing makeup on her top eyelid—she was absolutely gorgeous, so she must have had some modeling experience while in Heaven.

I walked across the open area and stepped onto the raised platform, and all around me was a beautiful painting. But, in the very center of the tall wall was a bloody, battlefield, bodies lay everywhere and people were gathered all around two women standing across from each other; one had beautiful, curly, blonde hair with luscious, white wings, and one the opposite side of the angel was a girl with messy, black curly-wavy hair, her wings were black and splattered in blood—but the thing I noticed most were the markings on her face. They were mine.

Suddenly, a cold hand was placed on my shoulder; it had made me jump nearly ten feet into the air. I looked at my right shoulder, and placed on my shoulder was a charred looking hand; it was long, skinny, and bony. "We're almost certain the girl is you," C.C.—surprisingly—said calmly, I turned my body to face him and he was smiling from ear to ear; the classic "C.C. smile".

"Are you sure," I said doubtfully, "I mean, it's not like I can take on Sydney,"

C.C.'s massive smile turned into a warm and friendly smile, he wrapped his painfully, bony arms around my shoulders and squeezed tightly. "You never know," C.C. said proudly, "but I do know that you can and that you will defeat her."

Then it happened, the blue stained glass windows above us shattered, and glass fell down onto us. C.C. tucked my head into his chest to protect me from the glass, but the shards sliced at my exposed arms. Loud screams of terror seemed to fill the outside world, the sky above us turned a blood-red color, and flashes of white clad people flew above the open roof. Comets soared across the red sky and slammed into the crumbling buildings that we had once smashed into, and a large, blazing comet started to soar right towards the sanctuary. "Move!" Jinxx yelled, and then the sickening impact of the comet on the wooden interior echoed throughout Dementa.

Red, yellow, and white infernos invaded my vision, and thick, black smoke clouded the air. Then, a sickening, cruel, evil female voice boomed across the terrorized land, "This war has started!"


	5. Chapter 5

I raised my head from C.C.'s chest, and I looked up at his face and his amber eyes were as wide as dinner plates. My breaths were short and rapid, I could feel the fear set in, and my heart was beating rapidly; I was in total panic. Comets soared above our heads and crashed into buildings surrounding the sanctuary, people were screaming in terror, and armies of angels were pouring out from the sky. They were dressed in black and white uniforms of soldiers, some held bows and arrows or gleaming swords or some had an array of daggers and knives.

"Get to the forest!" C.C. barked, "Find somewhere safe and we all can meet up there!" The black smoke was thick and it started to coat my lungs with every rapid breath I took, and yanked myself away from C.C.'s arms and looked around to see if anybody was hurt; but the fire and smoke was impenetrable.

I launched my wings out from their folded position on my back and a loud crack exploded through the air, and I looked above me. The half of the roof that was still standing was sinking in on its self, the support beams had very distinct cracks in them and they were getting larger and larger with every loud crack.

But, shooting out from the building was a large flash of black, its wings were beating at nearly super-sonic speed, and it seemed to holding somebody; Juliet. Andy soared all the way up to the red clouds and none of the angles seemed to notice him.

Then another loud crack exploded through the smoke filled air, but suddenly I saw C.C. stumbling through the thick smoke towards me. He blended in well with the smoke and it was a miracle that I saw him; he was coughing violently, and was hobbled over. _Snap! _One of the support beams came crashing down; it was covered in white hot flames, and falling right above C.C. He looked to be unaware of the beam crashing down above him, so I sprang into action.

I sprinted towards him through the blinding smoke and I collided with him, his eyes were filled with surprise and confusion as we both flew back a good ten feet. C.C. let out an _ooof_ kind of sound when I knocked into him. We slid across the ash covered floor, and the huge support crashed onto the burnt floor. Fire engulfed pieces exploded from the beam and flew past our heads and lodged themselves into the burning walls around us.

Loud, blood curdling screams erupted from the outside; they were painful to hear. My lungs were being coated by the smoke and it was getting harder and more painful to breathe as the seconds went by, my coughs were getting more painful, and I was becoming dizzy.

"C.C.," I coughed violently between my words, "get up! We need to get out before I choke to death." My heart ached from the over working it was doing, so I clutched my chest. Seconds ticked by without a response from C.C., and I could barely see him through the thick smoke. He was still lying on his back, he was coughing violently, and his eyes were wide open; thank god he was ok.

I glanced up, and three flashes of black were soaring high above the angels.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_ Loud something was pounding on the wooden door that was somehow still standing, "There in here!" A deep man's voice yelled.

My eyes widened, and I jumped up from the charred ground. C.C. sat on the ground violently coughing, but when he would try to get up he would fall back down because of his coughing. "Come on C.C.," I urged, "they're coming!" Then I heard a sickening crack, I grabbed C.C. by the arm and hoisted him up.

"There they are!" The same man yelled, and then hundreds of gleaming, white arrows zoomed past our faces. _Crack!_ A support beam fell from the collapsing roof, the angels looked up at the beam that was crashing down upon them, and one of the men screamed "Move!" But they were too late, the flaming beam crashed down onto the men; it crushed every single one of them. Blood seeped out from under the flaming beam, and it slowly crept its way towards C.C. and I.

"We need to get out of here," C.C. said in a panic and then pointed up, "the roof is about to cave in any second now!" I released my death grip from his arm, but then something white caught my eye; a white bow and quiver. _Crack!_ I whipped my head up; the ceiling was sagging almost twenty feet above our heads, the stones were crumbling and every support beam was either gone or a flaming inferno.

_Crack!_ Quickly, I sprinted away from C.C. and towards the bow and quiver. "What the hell are you doing?" C.C. shouted.

"One minute!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The bow and quiver sat in front of the inferno, blood soaked the weapon, and the fire roared next to it. _Crack!_

"Well we don't have one more minute!" C.C. yelled. My eyes darted from the ceiling and back and the weapon. _Crack!_ The ceiling was getting lower and the support beams were giving out, cracks ran throughout the beams, and the beams became charred.

A small fire stood in front of me, so I leaped over it; my shoes barely skimmed the tops of the red and orange flames. _Crack!_ "Alexandria," C.C. screamed, "get your ass over here now!" My feet landed into the large, growing pool of blood; tiny droplets of dark blood splashed against my pale skin. The bow and quiver lay right in front of me, it was coated with the dark blood, and my eyes darted back up at the collapsing ceiling. The bricks and stones were falling out one by one, and the beams would give at any second.

I had a choice—the weapon or life. I chose the weapon.

Quickly, I snatched the white and red stained bow and fully stocked quiver, and began running back towards C.C. I shouted at the top "Fly moron!" My wings shot out from their folded position on my back and I began running faster, behind me the stones from the ceiling started to fall in bundles. C.C. looked at me in confusion, so I shouted once again "Fly moron, fly!"

He mouthed _oh_ and shot out from his back was C.C.'s massive, fourteen and a half feet, black wings.

I ran towards him, and once my wings caught air I leaped up into the smoke filled air, my powerful wings beat up and down giving me uplift away from the smoke and fire. C.C. shot up from the ground; his wings were beating quickly as the both of us flew to the single opening in the ceiling made by the comet.

The white sun was covered by a thick layer of red clouds, angels in black and white uniforms soared high in the sky, and it had seemed that all hell had broken loose. C.C. passed in front as the brick ceiling started to clasping all around us, and then out of nowhere a massive, grey stone fell right in front of my face. I jerked back to avoid getting hit by the falling brick, and it crashed into the fiery hell below me.

My wings bet the air rapidly, and the opening was getting closer and closer. C.C. was only inches away from the opening, and his wings were beating like a humming birds—which was much faster than mine. Suddenly C.C. disappeared out from the opening leaving me alone in the fiery inferno, I beat my black wings as fast as I could; adrenaline pumped through my veins, and my heart beat like a humming bird.

Then, suddenly I burst out of the crumbling sanctuary, people were screaming all around the massive city, buildings were set in a fiery blaze, and then entire world seemed to be on fire. I beat my wings faster than I had ever thought I could, and I gripped the bow and arrows as tight as I could.

Quickly, I began to soar high above the city in flames, buildings were crashing down onto people, the angels wielded gleaming weapons and were all over the skies, and people were screaming bloody murder. I passed countless angels while I was flying at what seemed like supersonic speed, the now cold air whipped at my face, and it stung my eyes. I flew all the way up to the red clouds, and below me angels soared in the sky shooting people below with their arrows.

These people were diabolical, murdering people when they aren't even aware of it; sick.

Sickening screams rung through the noisy air, people below were being hurried into buildings, and the ones who tried to escape were sliced in half by the angel's gleaming swords. Angels carried torches that looked to be an inferno of fire, and some were even thrown into the buildings full of people.

I longed to save the people inside the burning buildings, but if I had gone down there the angels would have seen me and surely alerted Sydney.

My wings beat faster and faster, and my heart pounded out of my chest. Adrenaline rushed through my veins as I soared high above the blazing inferno that used to be Dementa, I was as high in the sky as the red clouds, and C.C. was nowhere to be seen. I was worried; C.C. had to still be ok, I mean I literally couldn't live without my best friend!

But, then I saw her. Sydney was on the ash filled ground stabbing people with her small knife; anger poured out of me like a fountain. How could she kill all of the innocent people with a wicked smile on her perfect little face, how could she stare at people while the life leaves their eyes, how could she be such a monster?

My hands were shaking violently with rage, and I stopped moving in my flight. I floated in mid-air, and then I took one of the blood soaked arrows out of the quiver and loaded into the blood soaked bow; I pulled back the string of the bow all the way back and aimed tip of the arrow directly at Sydney's blonde head, and slowly released my fingers from the string. The arrow cut through the air like a knife, and it seemed like it would hit Sydney directly in the ear.

But then, against all of the odds stacked against her, Sydney's hand whipped up as the arrow was about to pierce through her skull and grabbed the shaft of the arrow, and she wasn't even looking in the direction the arrow came from.

My mouth hung low in shock, how had she done that? Was it some Jedi mind trick?

The arrow made a loud snap under the pressure of her hand, and she let the broken in half arrow fall out of her hand and onto the ash covered ground below her. Sydney turned her head to my direction and smiled evilly, her blue eyes twinkled with happiness and excitement, and then Sydney took a big breath in and then exclaimed "Shoot her!" while pointing in my direction.

_Oh shit_, I had thought. I grabbed onto my bow and quiver and quickly started to beat my wings in the direction towards the dark and looming forest, my wings beat faster than ever, and I began to quickly soar towards the dark forest. I passed burning buildings stocked full of people screaming in horror as they were being burned alive; the mass smell of burning flesh was in the air, it was putrid and sickening. Black smoke arose high into the air where I was and it clouded my vision, the smell of absolutely the most horrid thing ever, and the thick smoke coated my already tired lungs.

It increasingly became harder and harder for me to breathe in the smoke.

I unknowingly went into a decent of my flight, and I slowly got closer and closer to the smoking inferno of a building. Then, black smoke suddenly appeared right in front of my eyes, and I hurdled uncontrollably into it. The smell of burning flesh filled my nostrils—it was putrid—and the smoke stung my eyes, the gas crept its way into my lungs, and it started to clog my lungs up. I began to cough violently as I choked on the thick smoke, I grasped my chest as the pain sky-rocketed, and with every cough the pain would increase.

But suddenly, as the pain almost became unbearable, I popped out of the cloud of smoke; the air was clear, and my lungs were happy for the clear air.

As I began to relax, a white flash zoomed right in front of my face. I jerked back, and whipped my head down at the ground; about fifty angels had their bows and arrows aimed directly at me, and the gleaming, white arrow heads were aimed directly at my face. "Fire!" One of the angels in the row yelled, and all at once the gleaming arrows started to fly towards me in a mob of certain death.


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes widened in fear, but unknowingly, my wings started to beat at supersonic speed. I rocketed through the air, the blinding wind stung at my eyes, and the mob of arrows was soon far behind me. Quickly as I descended I shot back up in the air, and I was easily camouflaged by the black smoke that was raising high into the red sky.

I soared high over buildings and the burning city, buildings crumbled into ash, and fire ravished the once peaceful city. My wings beat super sonically fast, I whipped through the air, and in no time I began to get to the burning outskirts of Dementa. Small huts were set ablaze, fields of crops were being sprayed with fluids that were probably poisoned, and people were scarce. Not a soul seemed to be out in the wild out skirts of Dementa; it was silent as a graveyard.

As I edged closer to the forest I could still hear the residual, terrified screams of the people trapped inside the burning buildings. The pain inside of me longed to go back and save them, but if I had I surely would have been captured and murdered—just like the hundreds of people in the city.

The large ash trees started to pop up everywhere, their leaves and branches were thick and good for hiding; I started to fly above an ash forest, it was thick, dark, and silent. Far off into the deep forest I could see white smoke rising high into the clouded sky, it contrasted against the dark forest.

It was a sign, either the angels were luring me into a trap, or the others had found a clever way to signal me. I was skeptical of the smoke, but I hadn't seen any angels out this far in the forest; there had been no specks of white—that were angels—I could see.

I soared lower and lower in the clear-ish air, following the white smoke signal. My friends were smart, they disguised it to look like a random fire that broke out in the forest—well done my friends, I applaud you.

Quickly the forest raced beneath me, the dark trees were a blur, open patches looked like dead spots on a giant, dark green cloth; the smoke was beginning to get lighter, it was fading against the red sky, and turning parts of the blood red sky a bloody pink kind of color.

Slowly, I began my decent into the trees, I was close to the smoke, and it was now or never; I would die without my friends. The dark, ash trees neared me, and soon enough I was engulfed in the darkness of the ash trees. Leaved poked at me as I fell from the sky—ha, a fallen angel falling from the sky.

Dark leaves fell around me, and I gripped my bow tight as the branches tried to rip it away from me. One branch in particular—and it can go to hell—stabbed me in the face, it cut clear across my cheeks and nose; fuck you branch. Blood poured from my wound; it trickled down my face, and dropped off of my chin.

_That branch can go to fucking hell and burn to_, before I could finish my thought I felt a hard and firm presence under my feet; I immediately went into a squat position, and I stared at my surroundings. Not a soul looked to be around me.

Carefully, I stood up in a normal position, my bow clutched in my hands, and I slowly pulled an arrow from my quiver and drew back my bow. The creak of the steel string rung through the quiet forest, and I slowly and quietly stepped forward. My, what I planned to be silent, step was probably the loudest thing in the forest, and I had stepped on a pile of leaves and the leaves crunched under the weight of my foot sending a nice and loud crunch noise through the forest.

I cringed and mentally face palmed myself, now somebody or creature that lay hidden in Dementa's woods could have clearly heard me, and now it could have been stalking me waiting for the perfect time to kill. With my bow string drawn back, I crept in the direction the smoke was coming from, and I made sure that time that I didn't step on any leaves or twigs.

_Snap_! I heard a loud twig snap come from behind me, and I quickly whipped my body around to face what had been stalking me. The large bush rustled, something was defiantly following me. And as much as I desperately wanted to yell out "I know you're there" I didn't, it could be a very mad angel armed with much more advanced weapons than a simple bow.

"Wait," A familiar voice said, and from behind the bush something stood up; a person. Through the light being let in by the trees, I could see that a girl with dark circles around her eyes was standing up slowly with her arms raised in defense. Her eyes were turquoise, she had dirty blond hair that was long and wavy, and she had very distinct, grey wings—Emily.

I lowered my guard and smiled, and I saw Emily smile right back; she was still wearing the same clothes she had been wearing the day that Ashley and I had met her. "Alexandria!" She said excitedly, and Emily quickly ran out from behind the bush. An old, worn, leather satchel that looked to be stuffed full.

Emily stood in front of me, a large smile on her face, and she asked quietly "I finally found you! Where have you been?"

I smiled, "I've been in the city, have you seen it lately? It's a mad house!"

Emily laughed quietly, "Yeah, I saw it. You know some of your friends set up camp back there," she pointed behind me, "you want to go or what?" I nodded in agreement, and I spun around heading towards the smoke.

The forest was quiet, and my bow string was drawn back fully. I large droplet of blood rolled off of the tip of my nose and onto the green grass, my heart beat rapidly as I moved slowly through the dark forest, and my breaths were short and rapid. Emily and I walked towards the smoke, we awaited an ambush—we could have been captured at any moment, and we only had a few bombs and a horrible archer to protect us.

_Rustle_, a bush in front of us had just moved, and my guard was on high alert—the bow was down at my waist, and it was trying to be hidden from plain sight. I began to move faster through the silent woods towards what had made the sound; I could hear Emily's rapid heartbeat behind me.

Silently, I walked towards the bush; and my arrow tip was facing down towards the bush—you can never be too careful in Dementa. As I was standing right in front of the bush I kicked it, and a very hard object collided with my boot.

A figure in the shadows jolted up, in the shadows of the trees I could see the scratch marks on a man's face, two obsidian circles sat in pools of white for his eyes; he held a silver knife in his gloved hand, and one of his hands was gripping my throat. His dark eyes made contact with mine, and they grew in size—"Alexandria," he mumbled.

His hand released my throat; he dropped his silver knife to the ground, and pulled me closed to his warm body. "I thought you were dead," Ashley whispered in my ear, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Ashley released his death grip on me and sighed in relief once again, "I thought I lost you," he said with pain in his voice. His dark eyes met with mine, they looked to be in pain.

"Ashley," I asked quietly, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Emily peered from behind me, and Ashley said in surprise "Oh, hi Emily." Ashley stepped out from behind the bush and was standing right next to me; his hand was holding mine tightly.

Emily waved at Ashley casually, "Hey," she murmured.

"They guys are worried sick about you," Ashley pointed to the thick woods behind him, "Come on, let's go, they really want to know if you're ok." Ashley took me by the hand and Emily followed closely behind us through the thick forest, "By the way what happened to your face?" Ashley asked curiously.

"I had a nasty confrontation with a tree branch," I said casually, "don't ask—it's embarrassing."

Ashley laughed at me, "Nice one smarty-pants."

I reached up with my free hand and flicked him in the back of his black and fluffy head, "Shut-up, ass-butt," I chuckled. We all laughed in unison, and continued to walk within the dense forest; fallen leaves were crushed under our feet, twigs snapped in silence, and not a sound could be heard.

"So," I whispered, "how did you escape, Emily?"

"Well," She started, "I went over just a few hours after you did, and the angels were on my ass so I set off a couple smoke bombs and the forest was covered in a matter of seconds, they were lost for hours." Emily laughed deviously, and she walked up closer to me. "I'll teach all of you guys how to make some bombs, they're pretty useful in sticky situations."

Ashley butted in, "It seems we've been getting into a lot of those lately." And then, I saw him.

C.C. was standing in the middle of nowhere with the biggest smile on his face that I had seen in ages; all of his white teeth were barred, his black lips were pulled back and they yelled "Alexandria! You weren't murdered!"

I released my hand from Ashley's and began to run towards C.C., I yelled fairly loudly "C.C.!" and I began to run through the brush. He ran towards me with his charcoaled arms out stretched for me to run in, and once he and I were right in front of each other I flung myself into his arms. C.C. wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up off of the ground and gently shook me.

"I thought you were dead!" I yelled in my ear.

I was more than happy, and I yelled in his ear "I thought you were dead too!"

My heart raced inside of my chest, and C.C. finally put me down after shaking me like you shake a goldfish in a bag that you get for the fair. As my feet touched the grass C.C. began to laugh hysterically, "Wait till you see what Andy did! I bet you'll have a great laugh at him," he said between his fits of laughter.

_Oh god_, I thought, _what the hell did he do this time?_ I looked behind me, and behind a bush Ashley and Emily were standing uncomfortably—they shifted around and stared at their feet for most of the time. "Come on," C.C. signaled to them, "I'll take you back to see what Andy did."

We walked through the forest for what seemed like ages, and C.C.'s loud and funny laugh rung through the forest every time he spoke about Andy—this had better be good, because C.C. was totally blowing our cover. Ok, maybe I did too. But, Ashley and Emily were being good; and way too quiet.

On occasion I checked back to look at them and as of every time I looked back at them they were just standing uncomfortably next to each other not saying a word. I could feel in my gut that something was wrong with the both of them, or maybe just one—and I was worried that it was Ashley. He had been looking like he had this internal pain that would just attack him at random times, and he would always just say that he was fine and not to worry; but I had begun to worry. This was a mystery waiting to be cracked, and I was determined to find out what was wrong with Ashley.

Suddenly, all of us too a sharp right turn and clouds of white smoke billowed in from nowhere. I began to cough, "I guess this is where you had your camp set up," Emily said out of nowhere.

"Yeah, but the fire kind of got out of hand and Andy had a little accident," C.C. said casually to Emily.

And the very first thing I hear is as I entered the campsite was the familiar voice of Andy yelling, "My mane!" Then the awful smell of burnt hair lingered in the air. The smoke was so thick it was hard to see or breathe; the air was sticky and hot.

"Somebody fix this smoke problem!" I yelled coughing, and now I had lost Ashley, C.C., and Emily in the smoke. "Where the fuck is everybody!" I yelled angrily.

"Well, I'm right behind you, and Mason is using my hair as a leash," A girl yelled, and I turned around to see a fairly short girl with curly black and blonde hair. Her eyes locked on to mine, and behind her I could see a large chunk of her hair being held up by an invisible force—this must have been the girl that was with Mason in the sanctuary, you know before it got lit on fire.

"Hi," She said in a kind voice, "I'm Sally," and Sally stuck her hand out for me to shake, which I did in an awkward manor. I swear he voice was like liquid butter it was so smooth and calming, her voice could put a baby to sleep by just saying "Go the fuck to sleep."

"Alexandria," I said while shaking her hand, and then Mason popped out from behind Sally in a shy manor—I never took Mason as a shy type of person, just extremely quiet all the time.

"So," Mason said quietly, "have you seen Andy's catastrophe?" I shook my head, but I was really anxious to see how bad it was. "You really should," Mason mumbled.

"Oh shit! That is fire right there," C.C. shouted in a way that he was trying to impress someone but failed. Oh C.C., you are a strange little boy. I walked past Sally and Mason in hopes of finding the others, and I began to walk blindly into the white smoke.

I walked around with my hands in front of me just in case if I were to hit something—which was a very likely thing to happen since I am a total klutz. The smoke clouded my vision, and right next to me I heard the sizzling sound of hair burning. "My mane!" Andy shouted to what seemed right next to me.

I turned around and standing a few feet away from me was Andy—well, Andy if he had cut all of his luxurious hair off. It was flopped on the front and very short on the sides, like buzz cut short on the sides but with little tufts of hair.

Lying in Andy's hand was a lump of sizzling hair, it was long and frazzled looking, and it gave off the most horrible odor. Then, the laughter came. I tried to keep it in, I really did, but it didn't work out too well.

"Bwhahahaha!" I laughed loudly, and Andy turned to me—a look of pure sadness was on his face, and he gave me a glare.

"Stop, my mane burned off—and it hurt a lot; emotionally and physically," Andy whined. Andy loved his hair—like he obsessed over it—and I mean he _loved_ it, if he could of he would have married his hair, and now it was gone; I have to admit I kind of felt bad for him. Losing his hair would probably be the equivalent of Ashley dumping me, so it probably hurt a lot to Andy—but it was still hilarious.

"Do you know where everyone else is?" I asked Andy.

"No," He said, "but you just found Mason and Sally so that's a start—and you found me as well." I nodded.

I took a big smoky breath in and belted out, "Find a buddy and head north!" I looked at Andy who was standing right next to me and I said in a little kid voice, "First rule of the buddy system: always hold hands." And I leant out my hand for Andy to grab.

Andy laughed to himself, "I think your boyfriend would literally kill me if I held your hand."

I smiled, and then said deviously, "Then hold my hair—the hair that you don't have any more," and I began to laugh hysterically and I swear tears formed in Andy's baby blue eyes. "Last one, I swear." I held up my right hand to swear, but I knew that would totally not be the last one.

Andy grabbed onto a large chunk of my curly hair, and I began to walk in the direction that I thought was north. I marched past the fire pit that was spewing white smoke that coated all of our lungs, only soot and a few hot coals were left, and they sat red in the white soot.

The smoke was thinning out, and to my right I could make out three figures—one man two women. They did not follow the buddy rule! One of the girls was tall, like super tall—abnormally tall. She had black hair with aqua ends and her light blue eyes were locked on me; this was the girl Andy was with in the sanctuary.

Then, I felt Andy let go of my hair and in slow motion he began to run towards her; she had a happy smile on her face that looked like it was mixed with laughter for Andy's accident. He ran with outstretched arms waiting to hug her, she flung herself into Andy's vest covered chest and stayed there for a while—it was pretty cute.

Darian and a girl with long dark brown and black hair stood behind Andy, they looked as if they felt awkward, and the girl was shuffling nervously. Darian held her hand protectively, and whispered in her ear.

"Boo!" C.C. yelled behind me, and that immediately caused me to jump a good ten feet in the air; I almost spread my wing and flew away.

I balled my fists and spun around, C.C. was standing with Emily and both of them were hunched over laughing. "Little assholes," I muttered, "While you're laughing your asses off, could somebody tell me where Ashley is?"

I felt a warm hand tap on my shoulder, and I turned around once again. Ashley was standing behind me now, and he had a large grin on his face—I smiled back at him. "Hi! I found you!" I said excitedly.

"I guess you did, but I found you first," Ashley folded his arms and was acting all arrogant.

"Did not," I countered his remark.

"Did too," Ashley whined, and then looked at me with his big, dark brown, puppy-dog eyes—that were his way of getting me to do whatever he wanted me to do.

"No," I said sternly, but his eyes just burrowed their way into my soul and made me feel bad for every wrong deed that I had ever done. "No," I said firmly, but I was losing; his eyes just made me feel even worse by saying no, "Fine," I grumbled, "You win."

A wide smile spread across Ashley's pouted face and his eyes returned to their adorableness, he took my hand and said sweetly "Thank you."


End file.
